


Flash of the neon lights

by Graphic by Fae (Fae)



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Big Bang Italia, Brother/Sister Incest, Cover Art, F/M, Fangraphic, Het
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/pseuds/Graphic%20by%20Fae
Summary: Cover art diLlámalo por su nombre.
Relationships: Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich/Valerio Montesinos Hendrich
Kudos: 12
Collections: Big Bang Italia - Decima Edizione





	Flash of the neon lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lisachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Llámalo Por Su Nombre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529712) by [lisachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan). 




End file.
